La carta
by Lena Penn
Summary: Corey encuentra hoja que al parecer es una carta que a cierta pelirroja se le callo ¿Qué pensara Corey después de que la lea? descubran lo en está historia llamada *La carta* ... 100% Corney
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era el primer día del mes de febrero y cierta banda estaba tomando un descanso después de treinta minutos de estar ensayando.

-Chicos ¿Qué les parece si dejamos el ensayo hasta aquí?-dijo Corey parándose en frente del resto que están sentados en el sofá.

-Si-dijeron todos menos Corey al unísono.

Los chicos y Laney se sientan en el sofá y Kin la prende con el control remoto.

-La semana más romántica del año se acerca y se está buscando banda para tocar en el baile del 14 de Mayo, soy Susana sucesos y les estaré informando-dijo la chica reportara y en eso Corey salta del sofá hacia la mesa logrando la atención de los chicos.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para que Grojband toqué-Dijo Corey.

-Sí, pero es para un baile cursi que se hace cada 14 de febrero.-dijo Kin.

-Sí, de gala, cursi y de parejas romántica además yo no usare vestido-dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

-Anda Lanes cada año en Peaciville se realizan semanas de cualquier cosa y si conseguimos una tocada en está tal vez estaremos en las otras tocadas ¿Qué dices?- dijo el peli azul poniendo la cara de cachorrito triste a la cual Laney odia porque no le puede decir no.

\- Ashg está bien solo lo voy hacer por la banda y ¿qué hay de la letra?-Pregunto la pelirroja esperando que su amigo le respondiera.

-Solo tenemos que hacer que Trina se ponga feliz con algo de Nick y ¡Ban! Canción instantánea-dijo el pelia zul muy seguro.

-Bien, bueno vamos a conseguir la tocada-dijo la pelirroja y Corey asintió.

Los chicos salieron del garaje y fueron a conseguir una audición ya que las inscripciones se cerrarían en unos o dos día por la falta de tiempo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Los chicos y Laney estaba en el garaje de Corey esperando que se le ocurriera unos de los planes loco de Corey que tal vez funciones.

-Corey llevas toda la mañana pensando y aun no tienes nada- dijo la pelirroja fastidiada.

-Ya el resto estamos aburrido-dijo Kin.

-Además tenemos hambre-dijo Kon.

-Ya se, intentemos que Nick Mallory sea la pareja de Trina en el baile se pondré tan feliz que escribirá en el diario-Dijo Corey entusiasmado.

-Sí y ¿cómo vamos a logra que Nick le diga eso a Trina?-pregunto Laney.

-Lo tengo-Todos ven a Kin-are un poción para que Nick se enamore de trina y le pida quesea su pareja en el baile-dijo Kin a comando se los lente lo cual significa *soy muy listo en idioma nerd*

-Genial Kin y ¿para cuándo estará lista?-pregunto Corey.

-Para mañana-Dijo Kin.

-A ver, aremos que Nick se tome una poción que lo ara enamorarse de trina y le pida ser su pareja y trina estará tan feliz que no podrá evitar escribir en su diario y así tendremos la letra para tocar en el baile más cursi del año en el cual yo usare vestido, este plan va termina mal muy mal- dijo la pelirroja con su forma de ser tan peculiar.

-Bro relaja te va a funcionar.-dijo Corey.

-Corey, soy una chica y si el plan falla quien sabe que hará Trina y como siempre pondrá nuestras vidas en peligro claro me voy a relajar como si esto fuera lo más normal.-dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

Los chicos se pusieron a ensayar, después de la practicar Corey afinaba su guitarra, los gemelos jugaban y Laney escribía algo en su cuaderno.

-Oye Laney ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Corey con curiosidad pero la pelirroja cerro el cuadernos.

-Nada, importante-dijo Laney nerviosa.

-Vamos déjame ver Bro-dijo Corey tratando de persuadir a Laney para que lo dejara ver sus cuaderno.

-Que, no además ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que escribo?- preguntó Laney.

-Desde… Hoy, no estará escribiendo una canción o si-preguntó Corey a lo cual Laney se puso muy nerviosa.

-Corey sabes que no puedo escribir canciones, igual que el resto.-respondió la pelirroja tratando de sonar tranquila lo cual resulto-bueno yo me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que adiós chicos.-finalizo Laney.

-Adiós Laney/Lanes- dijeron los gemelos y Corey.

Laney toma su cuaderno y de él cae una hoja pero ella no se da cuenta, toma sus cosas y se va al poco rato los gemelos, Corey se acerca a donde estaba Laney ve que hay una hoja en el suelo la toma y sube a su cuarto antes de dormir decidió leerla porque la curiosidad lo mató.

La hoja decía:

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos soy Lena y soy nueva y es la primera vez que escribo una historia ya que después de ver grojband quise crear mi propia historia y unas amigas me recomendaron esté sitio y ahora soy la nueva aquí espero les gustes.**

 **Adiosssssssss…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La nota decía:

*Es para alguien especial, solo me limitare a decir Te amor Cor….

Antes de poder leer tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el ojos azules levantando se de la cama.

-Laney-dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola Laney ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el peli-azul al abrir la puerta.

-Es que deje una nota y me preguntaba si ¿la as visto?-dijo La pelirroja.

-no, lo siento Laney pero si la veo te la regreso.-dijo Corey escondiendo la hoja.

-Gracias pero por favor si la vez no la leas es algo muy importante para mi entendiste, bueno me voy adiós Corey-dijo Laney yéndose.

Corey entro e intento leer la nota pero volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Hola Par-dijo Corey al abrir la puerta y ver a Los gemelos.

-Hola Corey-dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Corey.

-¿Quieres ir al cine y a jugar futbol con nosotros?-pregunto Kon.

-Ok-dijo Corey cerrando la puerta de su cuarto marchándose con los chicos.

Al volver se encerró en el cuarto y puso toda su atención a la nota.

-¿Por qué le importa tanto a Lanes? Mejor se la entrego mañana en el ensayo-pregunto Corey pero decidió dejar la donde estaba e irse a bañar.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Corey se puso su ropa habitual y se puso a jugar video juegos mientras esperaba a los chicos.

Una hora después llegaron los chicos y se pusieron a ensayar.

 **Después del ensayo.**

Los gemelos se habían ido.

-Laney encontré tu nota-dijo Corey sentando se al lado de ella.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Sí, ten –saca la nota del bolsillo- la encontré en el sofá-dijo Corey con su sonrisa de niño.

-Gracias, no la leíste ¿Cierto?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, aunque la curiosidad me estaba matando -dijo Corey.

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza-dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro y ¿Qué tiene escrito que es tan importante Lanes?-preguntó Corey.

-Nada….Nada de nada jejejeje-río nerviosamente Laney.

-Anda deja me saber-dijo Corey poniendo la cara de cachorrito suplicando.

-Si…. *Saca la carta y Corey la toma*digo no *dijo alzando en brazo ya que Corey aún no se la había quitado del todo*-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Corey.

-Por qué no-dijo Laney pero resbalo y la soltó y Corey la tomo.

-La voy a leer.-dijo abriendo la carta mientras Laney intentaba quitarse la cosas que no consiguió y Corey comenzó a leerla.

La nota decías.

 _*Es para alguien especial, solo me limitare a decir Te amor Corey está canción es para ti.*_

 _A veces queda un rayo de luz,_ _  
_ _a veces queda la esperanza,_ _  
_ _no sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas,_ _  
_ _sé que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir,_ _  
_ _verte feliz es una razón más para sonreír._ _  
_ _La vida no siempre da de lo que recibe,_ _  
_ _mi corazón se siente libre_ _  
_ _cuando está contigo y cuando escribe,_ _  
_ _me persigue una razón para seguir el camino_ _  
_ _y esa es porque tu corazón camina conmigo._ _  
_ _Si tengo que esperar yo te espero_ _  
_ _quiero que tú y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo,_ _  
_ _quiero ir a un lugar donde nunca nadie ha pisado._ _  
_ _Eres mi presente,_ _  
_ _serás mi futuro_ _  
_ _y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado._ _  
_ _Brindo por este solo,_ _  
_ _contigo todo es perfecto,_ _  
_ _porque haces que desaparezcan todos mis defectos,_ _  
_ _nuca lo dudes me haces sentir como una niña_ _  
_ _cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño._

Fin de leer la nota.

-Te gusto-dijo Corey abriendo los ojos como un plato y Laney estaba totalmente sonrojada y con la mirada gacha.

-Si-dijo Laney soltando una lagrima ya que creía que Corey no sentía lo mismo.

-Lanes yo…-Fue interrumpido.

-No digas nada-dijo Laney corriendo fuera del garaje.

-Laney-dijo Corey viendo la entrada aun en shock pero luego se fue a su cuarto.

En su cuarto.

-Laney gusta de mí, ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Y ¿Por qué siento alegría? O mejor me pregunto ¿Por qué siento este sentimiento que jamás había sentido?-dijo Corey acostándose en su cama y durmiéndose.

 **Continuara….**

 **Hola chicos aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste y que me hayan dado esa gran bienvenida y también que subo capitulo todos los sábados.**

 **Adióssss…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Al día siguiente….**

Corey se despertó aun pensando en lo de Laney

-¿Por qué no paro de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué me resulta increíble que yo le guste? ¿Por qué siento una cesación extraña en mi estómago?-Preguntaba Corey viendo hacia el techo.

Después de darle tantas vueltas al tema de La pelirroja, Corey se levantó e hizo su rutina de siempre, después bajo a desayunar y por último fue al garaje a esperar a los chicos.

Primero llegaron los gemelos y luego la pelirroja… Ensayaron dos horas pero se sentía una gran tención por parte de la pelirroja hasta que ella se fue.

-Corey sabes ¿Por qué Laney está así?-Pregunto Kin notando los raro que estaban el peli-azul y la pelirroja.

-En resumen me entere que le gusto-dijo el peli-azul muy sonrojado.

-Ya sabíamos-respondió Kon cosa que iba hacer Kin pero la telepatía de gemelos le gano.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Corey.

-Era lo más obvio del universo el único que no lo sabías eras tú-respondió Kin.

-Soy un completo torpe y ahora Laney no quiere que le hable porque tiene miedo que nuestra amistad se termine y más la banda-dijo Corey sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Kon y otra vez la telepatía de gemelos.

-Trina me obligo a verme todas las series cusirles de Disney Channel (Si considero a Disney Channel Cursi oigan sus series son muy románticas)-respondió Corey.

-Eso lo explica-Respondió Kin.

-Bueno y ¿Qué vas hacer? El baile es dentro de unos días y no tenemos letra.-pregunto Kon.

-Pues vamos a poner en marcha el plan-dijo Corey.

-Sí, pero sin Laney corremos el riesgo de que nos pase algo-dijo Kin.

-No importa tengo otro plan, muy loco-dijo el peli-azul.

 **(Excelente transición)**

Los chicos se encontraba en el parque buscando a Nick disque para darle una bebida ya que a esa hora a él le gustaba ejercitarse en el parque.

-Hola Nick-dijo Corey saludando junto con Kin y Kon al verlo sentado en una banca.

-Nick, Dice Hola a el líder de Grojband-dijo obviamente Nick con su forma de hablar poco común.

-Oye no ¿Quieres una soda?-pregunto Kon.

-Nick, dice que si porque Nick tiene mucho calor-dijo el peli-naranja.

-Bien- Corey toma la bebida y le invierte la poción de Kin en ella-ten-finalizo Kin.

Nick se toma la poción se levanta de la banca y hace un baile raro hasta que se calma.

-Nick ¿Quiere saber dónde está trina?-pregunto Nick a Corey.

-En la casa-respondió Corey.

En eso Nick corre lo más rápido que puede hasta casa de los Riffin y toca la puerta del cuarto de Trina.

-¡Mina abre la puerta!- escucho Nick al tocar la puerta.

-Trina es ¡Nick!-dijo Mina y lo último lo grito al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Nick! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Trina después de empujar a Mina.

-Nick, quiere invitar a Trina al baile de San Valentín, Nick quiere saber si aceptas- dijo obviamente Nick a lo cual Trina se puso tan Feliz que Escribió en su diario y obviamente después de eso lo agarro Corey.

-Listo, ya tenemos letra-dijo Corey a los gemelos.

-Que bien y ahora a ensayar.-dijo Kon.

Después de ensayar Corey tomo una hoja de su libreta, empezó a escribir y luego la dejo en casa de la pelirroja.

 _*Pov Corey.*_

 _Esta nota es para Laney espero que la lea._

 _Al llegar a casa de Laney toque la puerta y me abrió su madre una señora muy parecida a Laney solo que ella tiene los ojos azules ya que Laney saco los ojos de su padre._

 _-Hola Señora Penn ¿le puede dar esto a Laney por favor?-le dije a la señora dándole la nota._

 _-Claro Corey yo se lo digo.-dijo La Señora Penn._

 _-Muchas gracias… ha y dígale que la esperamos en el baile de San Valentín-dije y después me fui._

 _*Fin del Pov.*_

 _*Pov de Laney.*_

 _Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música cuando mi mamá toco la puerta._

 _-Pasa-le respondí._

 _-Hija tu amigo Corey me dijo que te diera esto-me da la carta-y que te espera en el baile de San Valentín-dijo mi mamá con su tono dulce de madre._

 _-Pues que se quede esperando yo no voy a ir-dije cruzando los brazos._

 _-Hija yo te recomiendo que bayas no vaya hacer que pase algo importante ahí-dijo mi madre tratando de convencerme de que use vestido._

 _-Está bien lo haces por qué quieres verme en vestido ¿ciero?-dije y mi mamá se sorprendió._

 _-Si hija-dijo con un sonrisa-en un rato estará la cena-finalizo saliendo de mi cuarto._

 _Apenas salió tome la nota y la ley._

 _La nota decía:_

 _*Laney sé que tienes miedo de mi respuesta a tu sentimientos yo solo quiero decirte que bayas al baile para que sepas la respuesta._

 _Te quiere Corey*_

 _La termine de ley me sonroje y a la vez me preocupe no sé si me va a decir que no o que sí y tengo mucho miedo de que diga que no pero de todos modos iré._

 _*Fin del Pov*_

 **Una semana después.**

Faltaba solo un día para el gran baile Laney asistía a los ensayo pero jamás ensayaban la canción que supuestamente Corey le había quitado a Trina y Laney como siempre iba ensayaba y se iba de nuevo y no hablaba con Corey.

Laney sin saber que ponerse su mamá la llevo al centro comercial a comprar las cosas e igual los chicos buscaban que ponerse.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Lo chicos y Laney se estaba preparando ese día no tenían ensayo y los demás habitantes ayudaban a darle los últimos toques al baile.

Ya era hora del baile y todos los chicos estaban en el parque donde iba hacer.

 **Con Corey y los gemelos.**

Ellos aún estaba en el garaje pero ya listos.

-Corey hay un pequeño problema-dijo Kin logrando la atención de Corey.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Corey tomándose una soda.

-La opción de Nick caducara en menos de treinta minutos-dijo Kin a lo cual Corey escupió la soda.

-Si eso pasa él no le parara a trina y si no lo hace nos arruinara la tocada.-dijo Corey.

-Por suerte tengo otra opción.-dijo Kin tranquilizando al peli. Azul.

-Que bien-Dijo Corey.

 **(El baile transición)**

Los chicos ya estaba en el baile de repente Corey voltea y ve llegar a Laney estaba muy hermosa un vestido que en la parte de arriba era negro pero la falda era verde y caía suavemente su cabello un poco más largo de lo norma sus labios totalmente rojos unos tacones de plataforma que la hacía ver más alta y un collar plateado con un corazón como dije.

-Corey hay un problema-dijo Kin otra vez logrando la atención de Corey.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Corey.

-Kon boto la poción.-dijo Kin.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo como dije cada sábado actualizo de vez en cuando lo are antes y espero que les guste.**

 **Adiossss….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Cómo que Kon boto la poción?-dijo Corey casi gritando.

-Sí y la poción de Nick caducara dentro de 5…4…3…2…1-finalizo Kin y en eso llega Trina.

Trina tenía un vestido rosado con piedras moradas unos tacones morados y tenía el mismo peinado de cuando concurso en la abeja reina.

-Hola Nick-dijo Trina al acercase a su "pareja"

-Nick dice que trina Riffin se ve bien para su pareja-dijo Nick confundiendo a Trina.

-Pero si tú eres mi pareja Nick-dijo Trina.

-Nick dice que no recuerda a verte invitado, Nick recuerda haber invitado a Nicol-dijo Nick a lo que trina sintió Rabia y furia lo que hace que escriba en su diario.

De repente empieza a llover y el suelo se abre haciendo que la gente comenzara a gritar del miedo y en eso Laney cae en una de las grietas pero se logra sostener de la orilla.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-gritaba Laney a todo lo que daba.

En eso Corey escucha los gritos de su amiga y amor de su vida así que comienza a correr a donde provenían los gritos y al llegar la sujeta pero le cuesta subirla.

-Corey tengo miedo-dice Laney llorando.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.-dijo Corey pero empezó a resbalarse por el suelo mojado.

-Corey es imposible, mejor suelta me-dijo Laney al borde de gritar en el llanto.

-No Laney no puedo porque yo…. (Pausa dramática)…. Te amo Laney y si mueres yo también lo are.-dijo Corey tomando a Laney lo más fuerte que puede y la logra levantar haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

De repente todo para, ya que Trina ya había terminado su rabieta que casi le quita la vida a Laney pero además de eso arruino el baile.

-Es Hora-dijo Corey.

-Hora de ¿Qué?-pregunto Laney.

-De tocar.-dijo Corey.

Corey y Laney suben al escenario y llaman al resto de la banda, al reunirse Corey le dice a Laney que no tocara que le tenía una sorpresa.

-Que hay Peaciville Nosotros somos grojband y vamos a tocar y está canción es para alguien muy especial su nombre es Laney Penn –dijo Corey y comienza la música y Corey a Cantar.

 **Mi vida eres tú**

Respirando tu aire  
soñando tus sueños  
y quiero que sepas  
que tu estas en ellos  
que eres la culpable  
de todos mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas  
que tú eres mi anhelo

Me paso los días  
las noches enteras  
pensando en el amor  
que corre por mis venas  
pensando que buscaba  
alguien que me quisiera  
y que al fin encontré alguien  
que vale la pena

Y quiero confesarte  
que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi guarda  
el que me entrega su luz  
la que ilumina  
el callejón sin salida  
la que le ha dado  
una esperanza a mi vida (x2)

Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela  
escribiendo una canción  
a la mujer más bella  
porque quiero que sepa  
que me enamore de ella  
y la quiero llevar  
conmigo hasta las estrellas

Esa sensación que  
recorre mi cuerpo  
cada vez que me miras  
y se detiene el tiempo  
cada vez que me besas  
me robas el aliento  
tú eres la princesa  
que me devolvió el cuento

Y quiero confesarte  
que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi guarda  
el que me entrega su luz  
la que ilumina  
el callejón sin salida  
la que le ha dado  
una esperanza a mi vida (x2)

Respirando tu aire  
soñando tus sueños  
y quiero que sepas  
que tú estás en ellos  
que eres la culpable  
de todos mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas  
que tú eres mi anhelo

El amor que es  
el amor que será  
el amor que sentí  
por tanto tiempo y veras  
que me expresare  
segundo a segundo  
antes de que por fin  
se me acabe el mundo

Y quiero confesarte  
que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi guarda  
el que me entrega su luz  
la que ilumina  
el callejón sin salida  
la que le ha dado  
una esperanza a mi vida (x2)

Al termina de cantar

Al terminar Laney salta de emoción y correr hacia Corey y sin avisarle lo besa muy apasionada y cuando se separan.

-Te amo-dijo Laney.

-Yo también, Gracias a todo por venir-dijo Corey.

 **Fin.**

 **Hola chicos aquí está el final de la carta espero que les haya gustado lástima que sea muy corto pero es lo que me salió.**

 **Adióssss**


End file.
